Inspector Cypher
Inspector Cypher is a intergalactic detective and occasional hitman and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Inspector Cypher is a very well known and respected Viledrode officer who takes full dedication to his job; he takes his job very seriously but is also bumbling and can be a bit impulsive at times; most likely due to his high sense of honor. He is also highly offended when somebody tries to bribe him. History Introduction After the deal with Grand King Ghidorah was made, Emperor Tazarus contacted Inspector Cypher to meet up with him shortly. Two weeks later, Inspector Cypher finally showed up to Tazarus. Tazarus assigned Inspector Cypher to arrest the Shadowblood known as SquidMask, as he had infiltrated their homeworld and hijacked one of their ships (little did they know it was actually Nui disguised as SquidMask but they don't know that.) Inspector Cypher gladly accepted Emperor Tazarus's offer to arrest/takedown SquidMask and quickly went to work on the case. Hunt for SquidMask ''Interrogation- Inspector Cypher Meets SquidMask'' While SquidMask was attending to his lifestyle at home, he was then intercepted by a group of Viledrodes. The leader of this group turned out to be Inspector Cypher himself. As Inspector Cypher was about to arrest SquidMask, a group of minotaurs that SquidMask owned came out to try to attack. Startled, Cypher ordered his men to shoot at the minotaurs. However as it turned out, the minotaurs were actually a ruse as for they were actually holograms, giving SquidMask enough time to escape. Enraged, Inspector Cypher ordered his men to open fire at SquidMask but to not kill him. SquidMask then took off onto their spaceship but once they got up to him, they too found it he was actually just a hologram and escaped from them. The SquidMask hologram then exploded on some of the Viledrodes, blasting some away. Inspector Cypher vowed that he would soon capture SquidMask and he would not rest until he did so. Inspector Cypher then walked off to cool down. ''From Out of Nowhere'' Inspector Cypher continued his quest to hunt down and arrest SquidMask the next day when he had found SquidMask with Quet at a town in New Mexico. He ordered his men to beat up both SQM and Quet, but it was there he had found out what SquidMask also was: a Fangire. After all his men had been defeated, he opted to go fight SquidMask himself. He also claimed to be prepared for such occasion to fight a "Fangire" by his methods: a garlic necklace, wooden stakes and a bottle of holy water. These were proven to be not only the wrong ways to fight a Fangire, but also ineffective. As Cypher dueled SquidMask some more, he was then intercepted by Tulak and then kcked into another building. As Cypher got back up, SquidMask had already taken off. He was then also briefly intercepted by Dimentio, but he manged to escape. Afterwards Cypher went back to his ship (which resembles a futuristic hovering police car) and took off. However there was a not on the steering wheel written by SquidMask that had said that the steering wheel was now covered in glue. Angered, Inspector Cypher cursed and then continued to take off. ''A Brief Interception After his second attempt of capturing SquidMask failed, Cypher then head off to Australia to investigate the whereabouts on a suspicious damaged convoy. He brought along with him a group of Viledrodes to investigate the convoy and inside had found "Den". There, Cypher and the Viledrodes fought of "Den", but "Den" put up one hell of a fight, taking down all of the Viledrodes sans Cypher head on. As Cypher got ready to combat "Den" again, Graniel showed up causing "Den" to leave. Graniel then left as quickly as he came. Inspector Cypher then muttered to himself and ordered the remaining Viledrodes to pick the mess. Inspector Cypher then left. ''Resuming the Chase ''Fakeout Inspector Cypher resumed his chase with SquidMask, starting off with one of his briefest chases with SquidMask yet. While a naked SquidMask ran away from an exploding car, Inspector Cypher and a few of his fellow Viledrode officers found him in an alleyway and tried to capture him. Inspector Cypher also said that it was him that caused that exploding car to chase SQM as a distraction. However SQM managed to get pas through the guards and set down an explosive and vanished away with a smoke bomb. Cypher and his men were able to escape, but they were unable to capture SQM again. ''Close Call At Victoria, BC Inspector Cypher awaited at a bar in Vicotria, BC, scanning through his notes on SquidMask some more, when the door to the bar was kicked open. Out of the broken door was Plissken, a notorious terrorist. Though he seemed to find Plissken's presence odd, he seemed unfazed by him all. There at the bar though, he found SquidMask once again, but this time, he had discovered SquidMask's weakness" women's shoes! After Plissken through the shoe at SquidMask, SquidMask was knocked out cold. Cypher then rushed towards SquidMask and cuffed him. Right when Cypher began to gloat, Lawyer SquidMask showed up to demand the release of his client. Both Cypher and Plissken brought up that SquidMask had been involved in many crimes and illegal activities. But then the unexpected happened: SquidMask had sawed off his own hand from the cuffs to escape! Cypher than lost his cool and ordered to the Viledrodes (who were disguised as bar patrons) to go after him. After a brief chase though, SquidMask then swam away in the sea making his escape. Cypher and the Viledrodes were now unable to catch him and Cypher screamed out in rage. Cypher then ordered the rest of them to swim back to shore and leave. ''A Tale of Two Kongs'' Sometime later, Inspector Cypher was given two of his very own "kaiju" straight from Japan given to him by some Viledrodes. Once the two kajin were released from their crates he discovered that they were two gorillas---EdoKong and WaseiKong. Inspector Cypher was hoping for something more but figured that they would do nonetheless. Inspector Cypher ordered the two Kongs to go find SquidMask and capture him so he could finally arrest him; and he promsed them that if the two Kongs were to succeed in capturing SquidMask, they would be greatly rewarded. The two Kongs then took off to find SquidMask. However, SquidMask appeared near behind Cypher and tied his shoes together, causing Cypher to trip and fall over. Cypher then ordered his group of Viledrodes to chase after him (SquidMask.) After finally getting his shoes undone, Cypher went outside to help out EdoKong and WaseiKong, only for the flying Kongs to fall and land on top of him. Once the two Kongs got back up, they took Cypher away with them, retreating. ''A Typical Chase'' Inspector Cypher showed up along with Copdrodes in a city to take down Plissken. He searched everywhere for the criminal, but also ran into SquidMask, his mortal enemy who tried to screw around with his shoes again, but this time Cypher had come prepared as he wore zipper-type shoes instead. Cypher then ranted on why he though SquidMask was a terrible person and he was initially going to arrest SquidMask for only 5 years, but beings SquidMask had killed some of his men and pulled even more illegal actions during then, he then wanted to send him prison for 25 years. SquidMask and Cypher then got into a duel, which ended up SquidMask winning though, as he bashed Cypher repeatedly with a building. Cypher survived the ordeal though and then managed to walk his way into his vehicle and clumsily flew away. He swore he'd be back. Abilities * Electrokinesis ''' * '''Visor Beam: Inspector Cypher can fire out a beam of hot plasma from his visor. Weapons * Laser Pistol: Inspector Cypher's preferred weapon of choice. * Energy Cuffs Likes and Dislikes Likes *Arresting criminals *Doing his job *Snow Dislikes *SquidMask *Criminals *People trying to bribe him *Vandalism Quotes Trivia * His unofficial main enemy is SquidMask. * Originally Inspector Cypher was supposed to be an assassin who would have been hired to eliminate SquidMask, but he was changed to be a detective instead. * Inspector Cypher was also originally going to have a "mouth" but it was scrapped as it looked to surreal. * His visor may or may not be his actual "eyes". * Inspector Cypher's theme is "Secret Agent Man" by Johnny Rivers. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villain